


A Tibbs Halloween

by DiNozzos_Probie



Category: NCIS
Genre: Family, Friendship, Fun, Halloween, Love, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-01 02:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiNozzos_Probie/pseuds/DiNozzos_Probie
Summary: Tony, Gibbs, and almost 5-year old DJ prepare to celebrate Halloween.  This is a sequel to "Five Years On" which is currently on ffnet, but I do plan to migrate it over here.  Here's the link to the original fic: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8618525/1/Five-Years-OnHAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Would it shock anyone if I said I’ve been trying to get this fic finished and posted in time for Halloween for nearly FOUR years? Seriously! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little bit of Tibbs family togetherness. It is always a joy and privilege to bring you more trials and tribulations of little DJ as he grows up! I plan to continue writing more in this universe as I just adore DJ and his daddies. Any kid of Tony and Gibbs is bound to find trouble and adventure everywhere he goes. This should only be 2-3 chapters, unless my muse goes nuts. ENJOY! 
> 
> Dedication: This goes out to my buddy Jo Winks, who is probably my biggest Tibbs + DJ fan. I still have the idea you sent me. 
> 
> Warning: No beta (sorry!) so all mistakes are mine. PLEASE PM me with any flagrant grammar, spelling, or other errors! I try to catch them all, but …
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters or places. Only Ryan and DJ are mine. I am making no money from this work and no copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> Oh, this gets a little steamy in places. You've been warned. If you are under age 18 or aren't into that kind of thing, please back out now. The rest of you – ENJOY!

* * *

Tony loved everything about autumn. The crisp clear days were a welcome relief from the stifling heat and humidity of summer. Chilly, frosty mornings gave way to pleasant, mild afternoons, with flannel shirts and jeans coming back into fashion in place of shorts and t-shirts. The autumn air was pungent with its distinct aroma. There was just something about the scent of decaying fallen leaves mixed with the smoke from emanating from the chimneys of neighborhood wood burning fireplaces and backyard fire pits that made Tony think of home and family. He found the crunch of leaves underfoot oddly comforting.

Indoors the scent of hewn and sanded hardwoods emanating from the basement was almost overpowered by the spices of the season. Vanilla, pumpkin, cinnamon, nutmeg, and apple filled the house as Tony's passion for baking got into full swing. Gibbs and DJ were always on hand to sample freshly-baked offerings; sugar content and calories be damned. Nothing, however, could totally erase the underlying distinct aroma of rich Jamaican blend coffee that permeated every nook and cranny of the house.

The days grew shorter, the nights longer.

On the weekends their normally quiet, suburban neighborhood became a symphony of droning leaf blowers and lawnmowers as the seemingly endless battle of man versus leaves raged on. Tony never expected to enjoy the amount of work involved in keeping a yard cleared of maple and oak leaves, but in truth he loved it.

While Gibbs manned the ladder and scooped handfuls of wet leaves out of the rain gutters, Tony attempted to rake the backyard. It proved to be an exercise in futility. Tony sighed in defeat as he stood in the midst of a sudden leaf blizzard.

After what felt like hours spent meticulously raking about two billion leaves, Cyclone DJ blew through the backyard at breakneck speed and took direct aim at the huge pile that had been the culmination of Tony’s valiant effort. DJ had apparently grown bored with "mowing" the backyard with his Fisher Price Bubble Mower. His whined protest that it was out of gas just meant it was out of bubble solution. Thankfully, a big refill bottle sat on a dusty shelf in the garage in the event of such a disaster.

Gibbs watched with great amusement from his perch on the ladder as Tony dropped his rake and gave chase. The whirling dervish zig-zagged around the yard but he was no match for Tony. Stuffing a handful of wet leaves from the gutter into a trash bag, Gibbs shook his head as a victorious Tony marched around the backyard with a squealing and laughing DJ hanging upside down over his shoulder. Somewhere along the line the two managed to strike an accord, and working together finished re-raking and bagging all of the leaves just as Gibbs was putting the ladder in the garage.

For his part, Gibbs was annoyed by the constant advertising of pumpkin spice flavored "every damn thing”. He certainly didn't see the need to dedicate entire aisles at the grocery to it. Tony wasn't a big fan either, pumpkin bread and pumpkin pie being the only exceptions. He didn't go much farther than perking up his beloved hazelnut coffee with a touch of cinnamon and nutmeg to give it a little seasonal kick.

Evenings at home meant a crackling fire, soft, comfy sweats, steaming mugs of hot chocolate for Tony and DJ - coffee for Gibbs - in lieu of cold beer, and plenty of cuddling on the couch in front of the TV.

Unlike Tony, who could binge watch damn near anything for hours, Gibbs was not one to waste time in front of the idiot box. He had no interest in the sheer stupidity of reality shows leaving the news, baseball or football games, and any of a thousand movies to choose from. Between Tony's extensive DVD collection and his insistence on having all of the DirectTV movie channels, not to mention DJ's ever-growing library of 'kid flicks', Gibbs knew he'd never live long enough to see them all.

Gone were the days of exploring like horny teenagers, with teasing hands searching for prizes beneath the cover of a fluffy blanket, which more often than not had led to making love in front of the hearth. Evening cuddles now included a chatty pre-schooler nestled between them as a ballgame or the Disney flick du jour played on the big screen.

* * *

The only downside to the changing season meant the end of sailing while the Caitlyn wintered in dry dock at the marina, hibernating until the warm days of spring and summer returned. With no open case and a few days of unseasonably warm weather in the forecast, a final weekend cruise of the season was definitely in order.

Tony stayed wrapped in the security of Gibbs' arms until the need to relieve himself became too great. He managed to extricate himself without rousing Gibbs then tip-toed by the faint glow of a nightlight to the small but fully appointed head. His plan to return to the warmth of their bed was scuttled by the sight of a flannel jammied DJ sprawled out in his place with his worn, ratty blanket tucked in the crook of his little arm.

"How'd he get in here so fast?" Tony thought, looking from DJ's vacated bed to his. The galley had been retrofitted the year before so that the Formica table top lowered down to the level of the seats. Adding a futon cushion, pillows, and blankets stored in the bench seats it became an extra bed.

Deciding it was best to let sleeping dogs lie, Tony shook his head as he pulled the thin thermal blanket up to cover the two softly snoring forms and scooped up his clothes from the day before off of the floor.

After sliding the pocket door closed, Tony switched on the coffee maker and got dressed while the carafe filled. With his coffee doctored to his liking, he slipped into a pair of Vans Classics and headed up the steps and through the cabin doors out onto the deck.

The sun had just broken over the horizon. The sky was a pastel palette of muted colors and there was a decided chill in the air. Zipping up his fleece-lined jacket to ward off the cold, Tony took in the breathtaking panoramic tableau before him. It was late-October and the turning leaves had reached their peak setting tree-lined residential streets, parks, and hillsides ablaze with magnificent color. The shoreline of the bay was no exception with rich shades of red, orange, yellow as far as the eye could see.

Standing at the railing with both hands wrapped around a large mug of coffee to warm his fingers, Tony enjoyed the peaceful early Sunday morning while his husband and son slumbered below deck. He would never tire of the serenity of the tucked away Tilghman Island cove that he and Gibbs had discovered on one of their earliest outings.

The Caitlin gently bobbed and rocked surrounded by faint wisps of condensation that rose and danced above the warmer water beneath the chilled air. Tony took a healthy swig of his coffee and reveled in the warmth that reached all the way to his toes. He closed his eyes and sighed in contentment, feeling more at peace than he had in months.

Below deck, Gibbs was startled awake from what had been a restful sleep by the impact of a small elbow hitting him squarely in the sternum. The owner of said elbow was settling in, sprawled out next to him taking up more than his fair share of the bed. For a little kid, DJ could take up a lot of real estate.

In the early morning light peeking in through the porthole, Gibbs shot a disapproving look at his sleeping companion then rolled onto his back with a yawn and stretched. He normally didn't mind being woken up at the crack of dawn on the weekends as long as it lead to early morning loving. Waking by gentle but strong roaming hands and warm, tender searching lips was much more enjoyable than being punched and kicked.

Gibbs carefully climbed over DJ mindful not to disturb him. Waking DJ before he was good and ready to get up in the morning made for a cranky toddler, which was never a pleasant way to start the day. Besides, allowing DJ to sleep meant he could enjoy his first cup of coffee with Tony on deck. He grabbed his go bag and slid the door open. The strong aroma of freshly brewed coffee was a welcome greeting. He made short work using the head, washing his face, and changing into jeans and a hooded USMC sweatshirt. After pulling on a pair of thick socks, he slipped into his sneakers and poured a cup of coffee. With customary stealth, Gibbs headed out into the early morning light to join his husband.

A smile grew on Tony's lips when he felt a strong arm encircle his waist from behind and hold him tight, followed by warm breath against the shell of his ear.

"Mornin'," Gibbs purred, his morning voice deep and gravelly.

He placed a series of kisses on Tony's neck just below his left ear and earned the expected shiver.

"Mmmmm...good morning," Tony chirped back, tilting his head to the side to allow his husband to nibble to his heart's content. "You sleep well?"

"Yeah, until your son decided to beat the hell out of me," Gibbs replied between kisses and nibbles.

Tony chuckled.

"Sorry about that. The kid still out?"

"Yep. Snoring to beat the band, too."

Tony turned in Gibbs' arms to give him a proper good morning kiss.

"Yeah, well he gets that from you," Tony teased.

He had been blamed for enough of DJ's bad habits, so it was high time Gibbs took the credit, or in this case the blame, for once.

Gibbs flashed a crooked smirk and shrugged before raising his own coffee mug to his lips.

Tony relieved Gibbs of his mug then moved in to kiss the smirk from his lips. Small teasing kisses led to longer languid ones. Gibbs' strong dark roast Jamaican blend and Tony's sugary hazelnut flavors combined to create coffee-flavored kisses that were uniquely theirs. Eager hands began to explore as the kisses deepened and passion ignited. Tony hissed as Gibbs' cold fingers burrowed under his sweatshirt and made contact with his warm skin.

"Brrr...your hands are cold," Tony panted in protest with chattering teeth only to have it swallowed by Gibbs taking possession of his mouth.

After several minutes, Gibbs pulled Tony over to the padded bench seat along the starboard railing. Were it a balmy July morning instead of a chilly late-October one, the make out session that ensued would likely have escalated. Clothes would have been cast off without a care in the world, and the unabashed lovers would have given in to their mutual desire.

From their first outing, the boat had afforded them opportunities to explore their exhibitionist sides. With no one around for miles, clothing was optional and discouraged. More than once Tony had found himself bound to the railings with the extra coil of rope stowed away in case of emergency. Gibbs would drive him wild and have him begging for release before taking him with only local fauna to witness it.

Before DJ came into their lives, sunny summer afternoons were filled with fishing and swimming. Their favorite, tucked away cove afforded enough privacy away from other boats on the bay making swim trunks optional, in the water or while sunning on deck. Making love on deck under a blistering sun or beneath a pitch black sky lit with only the light from the moon and billions of distant stars was Tony's preferred way of communing with nature.

With DJ on board, such displays of sexual shenanigans were curtailed but not completely abandoned. Once DJ was securely tucked in for the night, Gibbs would lead Tony topside to showcase his softer, more romantic side. When so inspired, Gibbs had a penchant for wooing. After so many years together, Tony was still touched by the little things – arousing touches, his favorite jazz playing, a good, chilled bottle of wine, or even a couple of cold bottles of beer in a pinch to set the mood. Lovemaking on deck beneath the stars was always a slow and sweet affair. Sometimes just cuddling and talking was enough.

For better or for worse, their morning make out session was brought to an abrupt end.

"Daddies!" DJ wailed sleepily from below deck. Gibbs and Tony both sighed.

"So much for peace and quiet," Gibbs grumbled as he stood and pulled Tony to his feet. "You get him dressed and I'll start breakfast."

"Deal." Tony pecked Gibbs on the lips before calling out, "Right here, buddy!"

After a hearty breakfast, the crew of the Caitlyn prepared to set sail. DJ took his duties as Gibbs' First Mate seriously and tugged on the rope with all his might to help Tony raise the mainsail. Despite chubby little fingers, DJ managed to cleat the line like a pro. As the wind filled out the sail and jib, the Caitlin headed out into the deep open water toward the marina.

They had a big day ahead of them; DJ's first trip to the pumpkin patch!

* * *

"How hard can it be to pick out a damn pumpkin?" Gibbs pondered as he watched Tony and DJ sort through piles of pumpkins trying to find the perfect one. He had one picked out within five minutes of arriving at the Riley farm, but the synchronized head shakes and disapproving scowls he received told him he had lousy taste in pumpkins. Faring no better with his second and third selections, he gave up and left Tony and DJ to find one they could agree on.

"Hey, Gibbs," a man in dirty coveralls said as he offered Gibbs a large mug of spiced apple cider.

"That kid of yours is getting big. How old is he now?"

Gibbs accepted the mug and shook the man's hand.

"Hey, Tom. Four, turning five next month."

Tom Riley was a local legend. After a storied and highly decorated military career, he retired and bought a small farm he worked with his wife Helen, a retired school teacher. They sold organic produce and fresh baked bread and pies at the farmers’ market held every Saturday in the parking lot of the local strip mall.

Their farm, tucked away down a gravel county road in the middle of nowhere, was the go-to place for Halloween pumpkins and fresh-cut Christmas trees. Having no children of their own, Tom and Helen loved hosting school field trips that included a hay rack ride and a free pumpkin for every kid.

DJ's pre-school class had visited earlier in the week, but he missed out due to being out sick with a nasty cold. He had talked of little else in the week leading up to the field trip and was heartbroken that he couldn't go. DJ was nearly inconsolable, so Gibbs called Tom to arrange a visit to the farm to let him pick out a pumpkin.

"Five? My goodness, time sure flies. Seems like just yesterday you and Tony brought him by the market that first time."

Tony and Gibbs first met the Rileys soon after Tony moved in. They stopped by their stand while out for a Saturday morning run and have been regular, loyal customers ever since. It didn't take Helen or Tom long to figure out that the two federal agents were more than just friends out for a run.

Helen called them out by declaring in a hushed tone, "Don't for one second think you two are fooling us. We may be getting old, but we aren't that old - yet."

Tony blushed furiously, Gibbs sighed, and Tom chortled.

Tom cut off Tony's attempted protest.

"Now look here, life's too damn short to give a lick what anyone thinks. You boys look good together and you seem happy. Ain't nothing wrong with that."

Helen's gasped and clasped her hands to her chest when Tony and Gibbs showed up one early fall morning with a little bundled surprise.

Tom declared with a hearty laugh, "Well, I'll be damned! What have we got here?"

Before Gibbs could make proper introductions, Helen had DJ unbuckled and lifted out of his stroller. While the older couple fussed over the cooing baby, Tony and Gibbs took turns laying out the whole story of how a now nearly one-year old DJ came into their lives followed by a sanitized version of Tony's injury and long convalescence.

"We would have brought him by to meet you sooner, but ...," Tony trailed off with a shrug as he leaned on his crutches.

Taking long walks had been an integral part of Tony's rehab to regain strength in his legs. Having been freed from the series of casts on his leg, he no longer needed the crutches to get around, but Gibbs insisted on using them when they were out with DJ for any extended amount of time. His reasoning being, "I can't carry you and push a stroller, Tony."

"Hey, looks like they finally found one," Tom said with a chuckle.

"It’s about damn time," Gibbs grumbled for effect before taking a sip of cider.

"Daddy, lookie what we gots," DJ called out as he ran toward Gibbs with a medium-sized, perfectly shaped pumpkin in his hands.

Gibbs could have sworn it was one of the first ones he picked up. Behind him Tony was lugging one that Gibbs estimated weighed 30 pounds or better.

Tom let out a hearty, friendly laugh and ruffled DJ's hair.

"Looks like you found the best one of the bunch."

DJ beamed up at Tom and nodded.

"Whadya say?" Gibbs asked.

"Thank you, Mr. Riley," DJ replied as an out of breath Tony placed the giant orange gourd down on the ground.

"You are quite welcome, bud. Tony, how you doin'?" Tom asked.

Tony shook the meaty hand extended to him.

"I'm good, thanks," he panted. "Man, that thing weighs a ton."

Helen appeared with two more mugs of cider and handed the smaller of the two to DJ.

"Here you go, sweetheart. Got one for your daddy, too," she said with a smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Riley," DJ and Tony replied in unison.

Since DJ missed out on the hayrack ride with his classmates, Tom made up for it by taking him for a cruise through the cornfield on his big green John Deere farm tractor. DJ waved from his perch on Tom's lap and squealed with delight when he put the machine in gear and turned into the field. Helen, Gibbs, and Tony waved back.

"Thanks for having us, Helen. Appreciate it," Gibbs stated with sincerity as the tractor rolled out of sight.

"Oh, anytime honey. We're always glad to see you two and that darling little boy of yours. He just gets cuter every time I see him."

"Yeah, and he knows it too," Tony replied with a laugh.

"Oh now Tony, it's no secret he gets all that charm from you," Helen teased, or more like flirted. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Half an hour later, Tom pulled the tractor to a stop and handed a giggling DJ down to Gibbs. It had been a fun, relaxing afternoon after a couple of stressful weeks.

Gibbs had been able to stay home and nurse DJ back to health while Tony and the team spent marathon hours at the office working a case to bring a dirtbag to justice and reunite a kidnapped 10-year old girl with her widowed Navy Seal father. When necessary, Gibbs' home office could serve as a SCIF. It wasn't one hundred percent regulation, but McGee set it up so that Gibbs would at least have a secure live feed to MTAC.

Gibbs shut down McGee’s stuttered techno-babble presentation about encryption algorithms and DOD security protocols with a barked demand of, "Just tell me it's secure and then how the hell all of this shit works, McGee!"

After cider and a couple of Helen's famous shortbread cookies, it was time to call it a day.

"Thanks again. Uh, what do we owe you for that - thing," Gibbs asked, directing a nod at the huge pumpkin at Tony's feet.

"Ah hell, that one's on the house. Least I could do since the kid missed out on the big school party. Tell you what, you can make up to me by buying that big old pine out back for your Christmas tree this year," Tom offered.

Gibbs laughed and shook Tom's hand. "You gotta deal."

Leading DJ and his little pumpkin to the car, Gibbs called back over his shoulder, "Load it up, DiNozzo!"

* * *

After a day spent in the crisp fresh country air, the family was tired and ready to cuddle. Gibbs set to work making grilled ham and cheese sandwiches and tomato soup while Tony supervised DJ's bath and getting him in his jammies.

DJ bedtime was usually 8:00 on school nights, but by 7:00 he was already yawning as his eyes grew heavy. At 7:30 he allowed Gibbs to carry him up the stairs to be tucked in and read his bedtime story. It was a time-honored custom that Tony never dreamed of infringing upon. The bedtime story was strictly Gibbs and DJ time as it had been from the very beginning, though Tony was allowed to sit in and listen.

"Nighty night, daddies," DJ managed around a jaw-cracking yawn.

He was fast asleep before Tony and Gibbs reached the door and switched off the light.

Since it was still early, Tony's plan was to head back downstairs to finishing watching a movie. That is, until Gibbs started nibbling on his neck and whispering naughty nothings in his ear. It was Gibbs' signature move to spark Tony's libido, and as expected it worked like a charm.

Tony barely had time to shut and lock their bedroom door before he was spun around and pinned in place by Gibbs’ full body weight. He willingly fell under Gibbs’ spell. While Gibbs kissed him senseless, two sets of eager hands worked double time to remove all barriers keeping them from being skin to skin.

Offending clothing was flung all over the room and a lamp on the dresser was toppled in the melee as Tony and Gibbs stumbled across the room and tumbled onto the bed. Time had done nothing to diminish their mutual desire. If anything, they were more passionate and adventurous than ever. They considered it quite a fete for an “old married couple”.

Moans of pleasure had long ago replaced vocal pleading and begging and profanity-laced demands for release. Time was taken to carefully, reverently, and thoroughly explore as if it were their first time again. Lips, teeth, hands, and tongues were all employed. Nothing was left unworshiped. Their bodies twisted and writhed together in an erotic dance.

Keeping his hedonistic lover on edge was a kink of Gibbs' that had never diminished. Tony, always eager to give up control, played the role of wanton submissive well. Other than employing a few toys or using restraints to spice things up, they weren't into heavy bondage and definitely were not into inflicting physical pain on each other. It was just a matter of keeping the passion built until they reached the point of no return.

By the time Gibbs began slowly thrusting into Tony’s open, welcoming body, both men were already nearing the edge. Their slow, intimate, sensual dance was a familiar one, but it never failed to take Tony’s breath away. He was overwhelmed by the feelings of love and possession that came with being made love to by Gibbs.

The way Gibbs looked at him while they made love made Tony’s heart skip a beat. The love, affection, and tenderness on display were in direct opposition to the cranky, badass Leroy Jethro Gibbs the public knew so well. Tony felt honored that Gibbs’ focus and loving attention was all for him.

“Ah geez,” was all Tony could manage to mutter before his climax hit him.

His back arched and his eyes slammed shut as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him. Gibbs was right there with him, supporting Tony’s body as he he made one last deep thrust and came undone.

It was several minutes before either man possessed the strength to even speak. Once they came down from their orgasmic highs, Gibbs grabbed his robe and went downstairs to shut off the lights and TV and lock all the doors. Tony managed to change the sheets on the bed and gather up their discarded clothing.

* * *

The following Saturday afternoon found Tony ensconced in the kitchen on a mission. He has been recruited by a consortium of other “moms” to make about a zillion cupcakes for a Halloween party that DJ’s preschool class was hosting later that night at the community rec center.

Fairly useless around the kitchen when it came to baking, Gibbs dutifully chipped in by making a pair of emergency trips to the grocery store and a holiday specialty store to stock up on baking provisions and to get whatever Halloween themed extras Tony had scrawled on his list. He also managed to procure a few large pastry boxes from the bakery department at the grocery store to help safely transport the cupcakes.

Abby took pity on her beleaguered friend and arrived to put the finishing touches on DJ's costume. She repurposed a prepackaged bat costume, adding bits from her wardrobe and extensive collection of goth accessories to create a more sinister vampire bat. DJ was adorable in the black hooded cape with the little ears sticking up on top, but Abby was set on a much edgier look.

DJ sat still and reveled in the attention his Auntie Abby lavished upon him. Somewhere along the way, DJ and Abby had formed a special bond of their own. Tony and Gibbs never questioned it, and knew that Abby would always be there for DJ no questions asked. Friend, protector, teacher, and confidant – she would fill any role necessary.

For his part, Ryan took it all in stride as he did with pretty much everything where Abby was concerned. He had wisely decided to go fishing with some friends to let Abby have her day. Ryan, with his southern sensibilities, found the whole trick or treating and dressing up thing beyond silly, but Halloween and Abby Scuito went together like Santa Claus and Christmas.

At Gibbs’ pained borderline disapproving scowl, Abby stated, "But Gibbs, there will probably be a bunch of other normal, but cute boring little bat guys there. Don't you want DJ to stand out?"

Gibbs sighed as he spread layers of newspaper out to cover the dining room table. DJ's and Tony's pumpkins were waiting patiently to be carved.

Tony shut the oven door on the last two pans of cupcakes and wiped his hands on a kitchen towel. One look at his son had him busting out laughing.

"Damn, Abby! He looks like the demonic lovechild of Alice Cooper and Elvira!"

Abby stood back to get a good look at DJ. A half-frown indicated that maybe she did go a tick overboard. Stark white makeup, dark gray eyeliner, black lipstick, with blood droplets trickling from the corners of his little mouth were just the beginning. A deep-red cravat tied at his throat over a small frilly white shirt, with an antique jewel-encrusted brooch to hold it in place, beneath the long black costume cape completed the look. Where she found black leather pants DJ’s size, Tony had no idea. A toothy smile was Abby’s reward, and all apprehension was washed away. She shrugged and grinned at DJ’s dads.

Despite being impressed with Abby's handiwork, Tony put the kibosh on the set of long, white, plastic fangs.

"Uh Abs, choking hazard?"

Pausing after cutting the top off of DJ's pumpkin, Gibbs gave his son's thankfully temporary new look a head-to-toe final assessment. The familiar flashing green eyes and beaming smile were all the tools DJ needed to tip the scales in his favor. Deciding that this was one of those times to pick his battles, Gibbs put down the carving knife clutched in his hand and took a long drink of his coffee. He was going to need something much stronger, and as soon as his job of pumpkin carver was done he fully intended to have it.


	2. Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for the big Halloween Party and some trick or treating! The haunted house “Frankenstein Room” is a flashback to one I remember from grade school (1st grade, I think) many, MANY years ago. Again, I am drawing on fond memories of my son at DJ’s age, including a pretty little blonde girl named Ashley who had a crush on him in kindergarten. Every morning she’d wait for him, link their arms, and skip him into the school. It was THE most adorable thing. LOL!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews and kudos on chapter one. I am having so much fun writing this. Tibbs + DJ just gets me right in the happy little family feels every time. I meant to have this chapter posted by Halloween, but better late than never, right? Enjoy! There will be one (maybe two) more chapters, as we head toward Thanksgiving. Stay tuned ...
> 
> Disclaimer: The usual - I don’t own any recognizable characters or places. I am making no money from this work of fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> Warning: This chapter gets a bit steamy in the middle, so if you are under 18 or or not into that kind of thing, please skip the middle part.
> 
> Again no beta, so please forgive any silly mistakes.

* * *

Abby stuck around after outfitting DJ to help Tony frost and decorate the cupcakes.  Yellow buttercream frosting, white, orange and black sprinkles, candy corns, decorative little sugar bats, and tiny candy pumpkins were the finishing touches.

While Tony and Abby worked their assembly line in the kitchen, DJ helped Gibbs clean out the pumpkins so they could be turned into proper jack-o’-lanterns. 

“You really gotta get in there and pull all of that stuff out,” Gibbs instructed. 

DJ was hesitant at first, but after ripping out the first handful of seeds and cold, gooey “pumpkin guts”, he declared pumpkin gutting to be “kinda gross, but awesome.”  Tony decided to roast a sheet of pumpkin seeds for people to nibble on at the party. 

When she finished in the kitchen, Abby set to work decorating the front porch.  She had arrived with her car full of decorations and strings of little bat and pumpkin lights.  Tony and Gibbs hadn’t planned on going all out since they would be taking DJ out trick or treating and wouldn’t be home to answer the door, but Abby insisted and even offered to hand out candy for them.  Gibbs wondered how much Abby’s services were going to cost him.

“Abs, let’s just deal with this party thing tonight, then we can worry about trick or treaters tomorrow, okay?” Gibbs requested as he cut the top off of Tony’s giant pumpkin.

He didn’t want to put a damper on her enthusiasm since Halloween was her favorite holiday, just beating out Christmas, but if left unchecked she could easily get carried away. Abby smiled sweetly at Gibbs and nodded, then returned to turning the front porch into the showcase Halloween house on the block.  When she was finished, Tony came out to inspect her work.

“Wow, nice job!  Thanks, Abby.” 

 He then opened the front door and called out to Gibbs.  

“Hey Jethro, you gotta come out here and see this!  I think we’re gonna need to get a lot more candy.  We’re gonna attract every kid within five miles.”

He turned his attention back to Abby, who looked awfully proud of herself.

“So, what do we owe you for all of this?” Tony asked as he inspected the spider web covered screen door.

“Tony!  Nothing.  How could you even ask me that?  I love doing this stuff, you know that.  Other than my lab, I really don’t get to decorate anymore.  It’s not really Ryan’s thing.  He’s not real big on Halloween.  Oh, I should warn you; you may be in for a bit of surprise when you get to work on Monday. I kind of went nuts in the bullpen.  Hope you don’t mind,” she said.  “Oh, and I’ll come back tomorrow to get DJ back into his makeup and costume for trick or treating.”

She beamed at Tony, who pulled her into a hug.  Gibbs joined them on the porch and shook his head as he took it all in.  A half-scale coffin leaned against the house next to the front door, a couple of animatronic vampires and a Frankenstein would greet trick or treaters, a witch stirring a “steaming” cauldron cackled, brooms, stuffed black cats, and the strings of lights were placed strategically to create an impressive tableau.

Gibbs toasted Abby with a tumbler of scotch.

“That’s good work, Abs,” he said before bestowing a fatherly kiss on her cheek.

* * *

The DiNozzo-Gibbs family showed up at the rec center half an hour early to set up a table for Tony’s treats.  Loaded down with boxes of cupcakes, they were directed to a folding table already covered with a bright orange table cloth.  While Tony set out the cupcakes and a Tupperware container of baked pumpkin seeds, Gibbs and DJ set off to explore.

The gymnasium had been transformed into a mystical haunted land.  The lights had been lowered and colored gels were placed over them helped to create an eerie ambiance. Crepe paper bats hung from the basketball rims.  Decorative ghosts, skeletons, vampires, witches, goblins, and other creatures dotted the landscape, and white fluffy spider webs were draped over anything that would stand still.  Of course, no kids' party was complete without an inflatable bounce house; the one rented for his event looked like a haunted castle.  Tony and Gibbs were both grateful to have been excused from the decorating committee. 

One corner of the gym was cordoned off for a makeshift tented haunted house.  Gibbs scored it a -2 on the scary scale, but it was for little kids.  Parents lead their kids through the short course laid out through a series of rooms as spooks and specters jumped out in a chorus of “Boos!” and cackling laughs.  Fun house mirrors in one room turned screams into laughter.  A haunted sounds CD provided the requisite soundtrack. 

Before entering the final room, willing kids donned blindfolds and were lead through the tactile experience of the “Frankenstein Room”.  Stringy cobwebs tickled tender cheeks as they passed through the entrance. A small bowl of peeled grapes was set out to represent eyeballs.  Next to it sat a plate of cold, thinly sliced ham as skin.  Finally, a big bowl full of cooked spaghetti noodles was either supposed to be brains or guts, Gibbs wasn’t quite sure which.  By the off gray color, he surmised it was supposed to be brains. Always curious, DJ explored and tested everything. He giggled as classmates squealed and screamed. His demeanor changed as soon as he plunged his hand into the big bowl of spaghetti.

“Ewww,” he declared after slowly pulling up a fistful of cold noodles.

The rest of the gym was decorated like a creepy graveyard, compliments of the drama department of the local high school and a slew of volunteers.  It looked a little too real for a few kids who had to be assured that there weren’t really any dead people buried beneath the fake-grass and dead leaf covered gym floor.  Raffle tickets were sold at the door and cash donations were taken to raise money for the drama department’s upcoming holiday productions.

Several costumed high school volunteers set up board games and helped the kids in attendance decorate pumpkins with paints, colored glues and glitter.  There were other assorted holiday themed arts and crafts to keep the kids entertained.  Refreshment tables festooned with black and orange balloons and crepe paper streamers were set up around the perimeter of the room.

A hundred or so squealing kids fueled by sugar was enough to test anyone’s patience, and Gibbs was pretty sure he was going to go crazy if they didn’t stop playing “Monster Mash” in a loud continuous loop.  Tony put an end to Gibbs’ grumbling by threatening to shove a cupcake in his mouth.  Gibbs whispered that he had a better idea regarding shoving something in his mouth.  Tony grinned at the flirty innuendo.

Tony’s cupcakes were a big hit.  A couple of moms in attendance attempted to show their appreciation for all of his hard work, but they had trouble getting past Gibbs.  Women flirting with Tony was something Gibbs had learned to live with from pretty much Tony’s first day at NCIS.

To make sure there was something for everyone, Tony had baked one batch each of pumpkin, lemon poppy seed, apple spice, and vanilla. To be on the safe side, he baked two batches of double chocolate cupcakes.

“Hey, take it easy on those things,” Tony warned as DJ picked up two cupcakes, one chocolate and one vanilla.

Thankfully it wasn’t a school night. Excitement over the party mixed with an overabundance of sugar, and DJ was bound to be bouncing off the walls late into the night.

DJ cocked his head and looked at Tony like he was crazy.

“Not both for me.  I’m gonna give one to my friend,” DJ scolded.

Tony and Gibbs exchanged questioning looks and shrugs, until they saw a pretty little blonde princess sashaying toward them. They watched as DJ’s classmate, Ashley Tinsdale, decked out in full princess regalia, complete with a sparkling rhinestone tiara, sidled up to DJ’s side.  DJ grinned at her; she smiled and batted her eyelashes back at him.

“Daddies, this is my friend.  Her name is Ashley,” DJ introduced.  Turning his attention to Ashley, he offered her the vanilla cupcake.  He had picked it out special for her because it was one with extra sprinkles.

Tony bowed and said, “It’s nice to meet you Princess Ashley.”  Gibbs snorted, but smiled and said hello.

Ashley curtsied and replied, “Hi!”

While Tony manned his cupcake stand, Gibbs kept an eye out for DJ.  He suddenly felt like a chaperone at the senior prom.  There would be no sneaking behind the bleachers or any kind of shenanigans on his watch. They may only be four going on five, but he picked up on DJ and Ashley’s mutual crushes pretty quick.  If DJ was anything like Tony, he’d be breaking hearts all over the school playground.

“Quite the little ladies’ man, isn’t he?” Tony whispered proudly when Gibbs returned to help him box up the two dozen or so leftover cupcakes as the party wound down.  No doubt they would end up in the break room at work on Monday.

Gibbs shook his head watching them strolling through the spooky cemetery arm in arm. Take away the frosting and cupcake crumbs smeared on their cheeks and chins, and the his and hers strawberry Kool-Aid mustaches, Gibbs had to admit they were pretty damn cute together.

“Yeah, well, he takes after you.”

Gibbs pointed to a uptight looking couple across the room, who were also taking an interest in the young couple.

“Uh, they don’t look too happy," he muttered.

Tony nodded.

“Yeah, that would be Princess Ashley’s parents.  Don and Liz Tinsdale.  He’s a DC lawyer and lobbyist.  And she’s, well, actually I don’t know what she does.  I think she was a realtor for a while,” Tony replied with a shrug.

* * *

By the time Gibbs pulled the Durango to a stop in the driveway, Count DJ was snoring in the backseat.  As wound up as he’d been at the party, one thing was certain; when DJ crashed he crashed hard.  He was dead weight as Gibbs carried him into the house and up the stairs.  Tony followed and secured the house.

Working in tandem, they managed to rouse DJ enough to get him into his jammies.  Tony managed to wipe some of the heavy makeup from his face with a warm soapy washcloth then Gibbs supervised DJ’s half-asleep attempt at brushing his teeth.  It was better than nothing.

Fearing DJ would trudge the 20 feet to his room in super slo-mo or fall asleep and face plant in the hallway, Gibbs picked him up and deposited him in his bed.  DJ was out like a light as soon as his little head hit the pillow, but that didn’t stop his daddies from bestowing good night kisses on his forehead.

“I’m beat,” Tony said around a yawn as he retreated and pulled the door to DJ’s room closed.

He turned to see Gibbs crooking his finger and smirking at him from outside their bedroom door. 

“Uh oh,” Tony muttered.  He knew _that_ look; it was possessive and predatory.  He slowly crept down the hall toward his fate.  Gibbs eyes followed his every step.  His green eyes went wide as the blue of Gibbs’ had been taken over by blown pupils turning them almost black.  Tony swallowed hard.

“Jethro,” Tony whimpered when he reached the door, preemptively begging for mercy.

“Tone,” Gibbs answered in a dangerously low register.

 _“Oh God!”_ Tony thought.  The use of his rarely employed nickname, in his sexy voice, meant that Gibbs - Jet - had plans for him.  It was going to be a long night.

Gibbs turned the knob and pushed the door open on its creaky hinges.  It was an unspoken order that was not to be disobeyed.  He leaned against the door jamb and waited.

Tony slowly entered and stood on the rug in the middle of the room.  He closed his eyes and remained stock still as Gibbs turned on a small bedside lamp then circled him.  Tony could feel Gibbs’ eyes on him during the impromptu inspection.  He didn’t dare move.

Without warning, Gibbs stopped behind Tony and pulled him back crushing their bodies together and grinding his arousal against Tony’s ass.  Tony wasn’t sure, but he may have squeaked.  He gasped when a strong hand with nimble fingers popped the button on his jeans and oh so slowly lowered the zipper.

“Uh huh, thought so,” Gibbs crooned in his ear at the discovery that Tony, as he typically did on weekends, had gone commando.

Tony’s head fell back onto Gibbs’ shoulder as his partially erect cock was grasped and gently stroked until it was fully erect.

Honoring his earlier flirtation, Gibbs rounded Tony and tugged his jeans down until they were in a pool at his feet.  Tony looked down at Gibbs and nodded his consent knowing that his world was about to be rocked.

Gibbs dropped to his knees and licked his lips before swiping his tongue up the underside of Tony’s length.  He began to hum as he took Tony’s throbbing cock into his mouth and began sucking.  Gibbs took him deeper and deeper down his throat until his nose was tickled by a nest of dark curly pubic hairs.

Tony’s legs began to shake as he fought like hell not to come.  He knew this was the preamble to so much more.

With as much grace as his arthritic knees would allow, Gibbs rose and kissed Tony soundly.

“Just needed a little taste,” he mumbled against Tony’s parted lips.  “Now, lay down and don’t move.”

Tony peeled off his shirt and did as instructed.  He smiled at Gibbs who loomed over him and offered up his hands.  His trust in Gibbs would never be doubted or questioned.

Gibbs grinned back and opened his nightstand drawer.  He pulled out a pair of soft leather cuffs linked together with a short chain and affixed them to Tony’s wrists.  Gibbs then retrieved a silk scarf and secured Tony’s bound hands to a rung on the headboard above his head.

Tony watched as Gibbs stripped down and climbed onto the bed.  He settled in between Tony’s parted legs and resumed worshipping his cock.

“Jet … I,” Tony panted.  His senses were on overload.

Gibbs heeded Tony’s warning and pulled back, bestowing a kiss to the tip of Tony’s leaking cock.  He straddled Tony’s hips and gently thrust two fingers into his mouth.

“Get ‘em good and wet for me,” Gibbs ordered.

Tony obliged by swirling his tongue around the digits covering them with saliva.  When they were withdrawn, Tony expected Gibbs to replace the fingers with his cock, but instead Gibbs reached behind himself and slowly inserted them into his own ass.  Tony groaned.  This was not how things played out.

Tony was prepared to take on the role of bound submissive leaving Gibbs to play with his mind and body before being taken into oblivion.  Gibbs knew every single hot spot and could keep him tingling and on edge for hours.  It was always exquisite, loving torture.  Tony would be a puddle of wonton need when Gibbs was done with him.  The cuffs would be removed and any marks would be lavished with kisses.  Then, the dynamic would shift.  Tony would be ordered onto his hand and knees to be taken with wild abandon. This was never a time for slow and sweet. The initial tenderness morphing into being fucked hard and fast was always a heady mix.

“God, you know what that does to me watching you like this,” Tony drawled.  His dick twitched and danced in anticipation.

After a few minutes watching Gibbs open himself, Tony began humming in appreciation.  Gibbs produced a tube of lube from the nightstand and drizzled it over Tony’s cock.  He then seated himself, taking in Tony’s full length in one motion.

“Oh shit!” Tony cried out as Gibbs began rising and lowering himself at an agonizingly slow pace.  “Jesus, Jet, you feel so good.”

Before long, Tony began bucking his hips up to spur him on.  The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room along with moans of pleasure.  Both men were covered in a sheen of sweat.  Gibbs could swear that in the throes of passion Tony literally glowed.

“Give it to me, Jet.  Give it to me now,” Tony moaned, and was rewarded with Gibbs’ warm cum splattering across his chest.

Gibbs climbed off and knelt at Tony’s side, and finished him off with his hand.  As much as he loved the feel of Tony climaxing inside of him, he loved witnessing his hedonistic husband writhe and come undone at the height of pleasure from his ministrations even more.  Tony’s eyes rolled back in his head.  He arched his back and rewarded Gibbs with his essence.

* * *

Gibbs looked up from the morning paper and shook his head at the pitiful sight of DJ shuffling into the dining room at 0800 for breakfast.  He had eyeliner smudged all over his face along with several patches of heavy white makeup and a faded Kool-Aid moustache.  His fuzzy slippers were on the wrong feet and the tie from his flannel robe was missing.  He was also sporting a serious case of bed head; his chestnut locks were sticking up all over the place.  Gibbs snorted thinking his son looked like a demented drag queen after a long night.

“Morning Deej,” Gibbs greeted over the top of his reading glasses.

“Mornin’ Daddy,” DJ replied around a yawn as he plopped down into a chair.  “M’hungry.”

“Drink your juice.  Daddy’s fixing your breakfast.”

“Morning, buddy!” Tony chirped a few minutes later as he placed a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and toaster waffles down in front of DJ.  “You want some milk?”

With a mouthful of scrambled eggs, DJ replied, “Sure Dad.”

Tony returned with half a glass of milk for DJ and the Mr. Coffee carafe to top of Gibbs’ coffee.  Gibbs set down the newspaper he had been skimming and got up to fetch his and Tony’s plates.  The three Gibbs men dug in and enjoyed a hearty breakfast as they made plans for the day.

Gibbs was going to sweep out the garage after going to the office to oversee a raid on a suspected ISIS cell outside Mosul.

Tony had a full day of laundry planned.  Having football on TV took his mind off of folding towels and matching up socks.

DJ had a date. Ashley’s mom would be picking him up for a trip to the park with Ashley and a small group of their classmates.  After lunch and a nap, it would be time to get ready for trick or treating.

“Is Auntie Abby coming over later for trick or treating?” DJ asked as he stuffed a forkful of waffles in his mouth.

“Chew,” Tony scolded.

Gibbs nodded.  “That’s the plan.  She said she’d come over and help you get ready.”

“You want Abby to take you trick or treating after dinner, or me and Dad?” Tony asked.

DJ shrugged.  “I dunno.  You guys gonna get dressed up?”

Tony looked at Gibbs, who mirrored DJ’s shrug.

“Gee, I hadn’t really thought about it.  Jethro?”

Gibbs shot Tony an incredulous look.

“I’ll take that as a no,” Tony grumbled in response.

DJ offered, “You could just put on your gold badge thingies and guns and go as FBI guys.”

Tony laughed at his own kid dismissing NCIS in favor of the Feebs.  He wondered if there was some regulation against sporting their credentials and weapons as a costume.  He’d ask Director Gibbs for clarification later.

“We’ll think about it, but first we need to get you cleaned up.  Finish your breakfast then it’s bath time.  You want me or Dad to help you?” Tony asked as he began to clear the table.

* * *

Gibbs regretted leaving DJ unattended while he hastily grabbed some clothes for him to change into after his bath.  He returned to the bathroom to find the tub barely half full of water but overflowing with bubbles.

“DJ!  What did you do, dump the whole bottle in there?” Gibbs asked.  He quickly shut the water off to give the mountain of bubbles a few minutes to dissipate.

“Sorry Daddy,” DJ replied.  “I just wanted to get extra clean.”

Gibbs couldn’t argue with that logic and chuckled.

“It’s okay, bud.  Get your jammies off while I deal with this.”

Gibbs rinsed arm loads of bubbles down the drain in the sink until the level in the tub was manageable.  With the bubbles under control and the water temperature just right, DJ climbed in, grabbed a washcloth, and started scrubbing.

Tony watched from the doorway as Gibbs and DJ sang a duet of “The Wheels on the Bus”.

* * *

“Hey Boss!  Hey Director!” Ryan called out as he stepped into the entryway with two pizza boxes in his hands and Abby on his heels.

Gibbs relieved Ryan of the pizzas and offered him a beer.

“Hey Gibbs, hey Tony!  Where’s my little buddy?  I better get to work on him,” Abby greeted as she placed her makeup kit on the coffee table.

“Dinner first,” Tony called out from the dining room.

“Uncle Ryan, Aunt Abby,” DJ cried out as he bounded down the stairs and jumped into Abby’s open arms.  He high-fived Ryan.

It was a perfect evening for trick or treating, warm and lit by a waxing gibbous moon.  Tony and Gibbs stayed in the shadows on the sidewalk with other parents as DJ went door to door with a pack of neighborhood kids.  They left the house just after sundown leaving Abby and Ryan sitting on the front porch with a big bowl of mini Snickers and Baby Ruth bars.

Somehow Abby, dressed as a goth version of Glenda the Good Witch, had convinced Ryan to dress up.

“Just this once, please?  Come on Ry, it’s for the kids,” she protested.

Ryan relented and allowed Abby to dress him up as a mad scientist.  Decked out in one of her lab coats with a pocket protector full of pens, a white wig and mustache, and black-framed glasses he looked like a tall version Albert Einstein.

After an hour and a half, DJ’s plastic pumpkin was full and heavy, and he was ready to go home.  His feet were starting to hurt and he was getting tired of saying “trick or treat”.  They had traveled several blocks keeping to the safe familiar streets of their neighborhood.

“Oh my gosh!  Look how much candy you got,” Abby declared when DJ sat down next to her on the front steps.

“You want some?” DJ offered.

“Sure.  You pick out something for me,” she replied.  DJ handed her a little packet of peanut M&Ms.

“My favorite!  Thank you.”  Abby kissed his cheek.

DJ rifled through his stash and pulled out a box of Gobstoppers.

“Here,” he said as he presented them to Ryan.


End file.
